


Bank Visit

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [44]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the <i>Fandoms-of-One</i> theme: Proof of Life, Terry/Dino, visiting the money in the Caymans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank Visit

Dino checked into the hotel room and walked out on to the porch taking a deep breath he raised his arms and stretched before walking out onto the beach and down to the water's edge. Dipping his hands into the ocean he smiled and thought he'd go for a swim. 

"Dino, we're going to be late."

Turning he saw Terry standing on the porch, waiting for him. They had an appointment with the bank manager that afternoon to go over their account. Terry had taken him seriously when he said they could visit their money. Afterward he had every intention of taking that swim, preferable with Terry and no clothing.


End file.
